The Guardians
by AComeau18
Summary: AU Jack Frost is a leader of a special organization called The Guardians... Well... We say organization they say gang... But this isn't any kind of normal gang. They fight to protect the people FROM normal gangs even if that means fighting to save them from kidnappings, rapes and such. They call themselves, The Guardians. Shitty description but oh well... Jack Frost x OC
1. Prologue

_**I don't know, I might turn this into a chaptered book instead of a one-shot... Let me know!**_

* * *

I lay crunched over the floor, coughing out blood and any other stuff that came up with it. I bit my lip to hold in a scream when someone grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet.

"This all you got?" I smirk, wincing once which sort of ruined the whole thing.

"You're all attitude and sass but we all know you're just an afraid little girl." The man grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh only if someone was to cut my hands free!" I pout, gesturing to my hands tied behind my back. The man burst out laughing. It was a lost cause, I know.

"Oh, please? I'll do anything!" I beg, stretching out the please. "Anything?" Hook, line, and sinker. "Anything."

"How stupid do you think I am!?" The man laughed, turning around and walking to the door. I smirk and whisper, "Quite." If only the fool was watching me more closely he would of seen how I cut the rope when I was coughing up everything. I cut the rope on a loose pipe on the floor which actually would be quite a good weapon... Their hideout being old, rusty and cheap had its advantages... For me. When I hit the idiot over the head with the pipe, knocking him out cold, I noticed the sounds of people fighting from outside. Oh god. I need to go...

_**Jacks POV**_

Y'know we wouldn't of gotten into the mess if Bunny didn't insist on helping this girl... Sure saving people from gangs is what we do but hey... What's done is done!

Everyone was downstairs keeping everyone busy while I sneaked upstairs to look for the girl. I took out some guards, rather loudly actually. Unfortunately it took longer then I expected... 3 against one isn't easy! But doable if you're _me_... I saw the lock on the locked latch on the door and began to search the room for something-anything I could use to get it open! A crowbar!

When I opened the door I was surprised to see one of the guards arms and legs tied and knocked out on the floor. My eyes went to him then to the girl with one of her legs swinging over the ledge of the window. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves and ended at her curves- and _damn_ did she have curves. The thing I noticed most about her was her bloody and bruised face and body... My eyes started at her legs then stopped at her face- a smirk and green eyes pointed right at me... The girl winked, saluted me then jumped out of the two story building.

I ran to the window and stuck half of my body out in search for her. She was already almost out of view. How did a roughly 125 pound girl take out a man more than twice her weight?

Oh she was clever... Not clever enough...

Just wait... We'll find you.

* * *

_**Just let me know if you think I should turn this into a full story!**_


	2. Don't Scream

_**People wanted this to become a story so im just going see how this goes...**_

_**I have another JackxOC story if you want to go check it out!**_

* * *

_**Faith's POV**_

On one beautiful Friday morning, I was walking to school.

It wasn't normal walking down the street to school, it was suspicious, looking behind me to see if anyone was there, walking to school. I erhm... May or may have not taken something from The Nightmares, the worst gang in this shitty messed up city. Hey! Don't judge, what I stole was originally mine! I stealthily sneaked in and when I found what was mine I jumped out the window- my escape wasn't as stealthy...

When I made it to school my friend, Hope, seemed to love to point out how jumpy I was being... Hey, don't judge our names! They're beautiful meanings and we both stay very loyal to them... Anyway's, back to Hope. Hope has auburn hair and her favourite outfit (and pretty much the only outfit she wears) is usually a green jean jacket and blue jeans...

"Okay seriously, why are you so jumpy today." Hope asked me meeting me at our lunch table, not even saying hello.

I shrugged, "Hello to you too."

"Quit the sass you ass, now what's up?" That's pretty much our friendship... Insulting and being rude to each other. But we both know we don't mean it.

"Nothing. Just tired and you keep catching me off guard." I lied... So maybe I don't always stick to my name **_but_** it's only a white lie... I can't bring her into this gang stuff, im already too deep... When you're in there's no way out.

"Bullshit. Now speak." Hope crossed her arms over her chest. I pretended to lock my mouth shut and throw away the key then grabbed my tray of uneaten food to throw away. I wasn't hungry... I've just been so worried. Hope followed me to the garbage can.

"Faith... You know im always going to be here, you can tell me anything." Hope tells me a lot nicer then before. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this, im fine... I'll see you in class." Then I walked away. I stepped out of the lunch room and walked to my locker. On the way a hand was placed on my shoulder. I immediately went tense and frozen.

"Don't scream." The man hissed. I felt something hard be shoved against my back. Probably a gun. The guy pushed me out of the doors of the school.

Well this was going to be fun...

* * *

_**Still Faith's POV**_

I lay crunched over the floor, coughing out blood and any other stuff that came up with it. I bit my lip to hold in a scream when someone grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet.

"This all you got?" I smirk, wincing once which sort of ruined the whole thing.

"You're all attitude and sass but we all know you're just an afraid little girl." The man grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh only if someone was to cut my hands free!" I pout, gesturing to my hands tied behind my back. The man burst out laughing. It was a lost cause, I know.

"Oh, please? I'll do anything!" I beg, stretching out the please. "Anything?" Hook, line, and sinker. "Anything."

"How stupid do you think I am!?" The man laughed, turning around and walking to the door. I smirk and whisper, "Quite." If only the fool was watching me more closely he would of seen how I cut the rope when I was coughing up everything. I cut the rope on a loose pipe on the floor which actually would be quite a good weapon... Their hideout being old, rusty and cheap had its advantages... For me. When I hit the idiot over the head with the pipe, knocking him out cold, I noticed the sounds of people fighting from outside. Oh god. I need to go...

_**Jacks POV**_

Y'know we wouldn't of gotten into the mess if Bunny didn't insist on helping this girl... Sure saving people from gangs is what we do but hey... What's done is done!

Well.. I guess he is right. Her brother does have something we need. And we will get it... Even if it means breaking our rules.

Everyone was downstairs keeping everyone busy while I sneaked upstairs to look for the girl. I took out some guards, rather loudly actually. Unfortunately it took longer then I expected... 3 against one isn't easy! But doable if you're _me_... I saw the lock on the locked latch on the door and began to search the room for something-anything I could use to get it open! A crowbar!

When I opened the door I was surprised to see one of the guards arms and legs tied and knocked out on the floor. My eyes went to him then to the girl with one of her legs swinging over the ledge of the window. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves and ended at her curves- and _damn_ did she have curves. Her? Again? Lets just say, she loves to get herself kidnapped... And then we come, she gets out of the mess _**herself**_ and runs away. The thing I noticed most about her was her bloody and bruised face and body... My eyes started at her legs then stopped at her face- a smirk and green eyes pointed right at me... The girl winked, saluted me then jumped out of the two story building.

I ran to the window and stuck half of my body out in search for her. She was already almost out of view. How did a roughly 125 pound girl take out a man more than twice her weight?

Oh she was clever... Not clever enough...

Just wait... We'll find you.

* * *

_**Faith's POV**_

After I ran out of the building I ran a couple blocks away then stopped to sit at a bench ad catch my breath. I was lucky enough to be able to grab my bag with all my stuff in it before I jumped out of the window.

One of them was my phone. I pulled it out to see how many missed text messages and calls I had. All from Hope and Carlo, (which means strong) my older brother.

None from the parents... They probably didn't notice... Or care.

I can't go back now... What would they say about my face? Tattered and bruised up... They'll know.. And I can't tell them about it because... Just never mind, they can't okay?

I groaned and put my head in my hands. No. Don't cry. There is no times for feelings right now. I examine my torn shirt and jeans. Ugh... I liked these clothes! Where should I go? I can't stay here, im still too close to the hideout... I sighed and stood up, wrapping my bag around my arm tighter and began to walk. I stopped in realisation. Where am I anyways? I've never been in this part of the neighbourhood before... Sure I came to their hideout once or twice but when I made it out I had a car... Oh god.

"Fuck." I hiss out loud. I placed a hand on my cheek feeling a wet liquid drop onto it. I looked up to see rain falling down, slowly then all at once.

"Just fucking great!" I angrily laugh out. My hair and face was already soaked, the water stinging my open wounds. But I didn't care. I was already too frustrated and angry.

A black van pulled up next to me and all I could do was glare at the person when they rolled their window down.

"Having fun out there, princess?" Jack, from the guardians, smirked.

Of course I knew who the guardians are. They save more people from gangs then the police! And I may have ran into Jack once or twice... But honestly, I could care less. I can take care of myself just fine.

"Perfect, snowflake." I hiss back, making fun of his full name. Jack rolled his eyes.

"So are you going to get in or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Jack asked me. Hey, at least he gave me a choice. I looked behind him to see North in the front. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were all in the back. They really have funny code names. I shrug and pretend to look like im thinking.

"Man... I think im going to have to go with the _fun_ way." I smirk.

_"Perfect."_


	3. New Surroundings

**_Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me :)_**

* * *

**_Faith's POV_**

Maybe the fun way wasn't really the smart way... Hey, but it _was_ fun.

Instead of running down the street like they expected me to do, I ran into someone's backyard. Jack and Bunny chased after me, the others followed in car I guess. I could hear them behind me but I didn't dare look back as I jumped over fence after fence through backyards. Man this is tiring. Getting a idea, I hid behind one of the wooden fences I jumped over and waited. When the two jumped over the fence I grabbed onto one of the legs and knocked them to the floor. It was Bunny. Now that he was dazed I quickly blocked a punch from Jack then landed one square in his stomach. Jack hunched over and grabbed his stomach and when he looked back up, I was gone.

Running as fast as I could out of the backyard, I thought I was home free... Sandy.

Sandy gave me a look that im guessing was an apologetic one, then covered my mouth in a rag. I tried to dodge and push it off but Sandy was too fast, even for me.

Now, I was slowly waking up. I winced and squinted my eyes when I awoke, trying to get used to the bright light. When my eyes focused I looked around my surroundings to see I was in a bed. But it wasn't my bed. It was twin sized and a _lot_ comfier then my bed. The room I was in was a normal room. That was in an attic. I quickly flew to the trap door I noticed and tried to open it- locked.

"Fucking great." I whisper, crossing my arms over my chest. "Looks like The Guardians are finally breaking their rules..."

I looked around my room again to see- a window!

I ran to it and opened it up, pushing half of my body outside. Three stories high... I could jump and land on those bushed under the window... That will soften the landing... I looked up to examine the outdoors. There was a pool with a volleyball net here too. There was also, just my luck, forest surrounding the house. I mean I could run through the forest and get away... But i'll have to do it at night. Too risky in the day. I looked down to my watch to see it was about 12:30. I let out a annoyed groan and fell backwards onto my bed.

I lay there for a couple minutes pouting then decided to look around this room... I opened up the drawers to find clothes and embarrassingly, underwear for me. I blushed and closed that drawer. I looked over to a giant bookshelf filled with books of all kinds. I grinned like a little girl on Christmas and ran over to them. Running my fingers over the books, I didn't even notice the latch of the door be unlocked and pulled down.

"Having fun?" A familiar voice smirked. I went tense.

"I'm just not used to this type of luxury... So. Don't The Guardians _save_ people not _kidna_p them?" I ask, turning to Jack and folding my arms over my chest. The first part was true... My dad, Mom, my two brothers and I all live in a tiny trailer.. It's not fun.

"We decided to break one of our rules, just for you." Jack winked, moving closer to the bookshelf and I with each step. I couldn't back away if I tried. I mean I could climb over the bed but that would destroy my pride! My back was already pressed against the bookshelf.

"Flattered. Really. I truly am." I say in a dead panned, sarcastic voice. Jack smirked and was soon only a couple centimetres away from me. I kept my face as normal as possible, acting like I truly didn't care that he was so close to me.

"Am I making you... Uncomfortable?" Jack smirked, His face being oh so close to mine.

"Only human Jack... I'm sure you would be uncomfortable too if your psychopath kidnapper was so close to you." I deadpan. Jack laughed and backed away a couple feet which made me go less tense then I was before. "Sandy will bring up lunch for you in a bit." Jack told me, walking backwards to the trap door. When Jack opened the trap door and was about to walk down the steps that opened up from underneath, I called his name.

"So um... When can I go home?" I ask, curious.

Jack smirked. "As soon as we get back what's ours, you can leave. Until then... Make yourself at home." Jack gestured to the room around us and then without another word went downstairs and closed the latch, locking it.

Ergh. Carlo what have you got yourself into.

* * *

_**Still Faith's POV**_

The house was quiet and the sky was pitch black filled with stars and the moon.

I stuck my head out the window and searched for anyone outside. No one. Okay Faith. You can do this. You've jumped out of windows before... This will be easy! Maybe they weren't as high but hey, you can do it!

Fuck me.

I threw one leg over the window and looked down to the ground. I took a deep breath in and threw my other leg over as well. I held onto the window sill and lowered myself down until all you could see inside the attic was my fingers. My eyes grew wide in panic when I heard the trap door being unlocked and opened. I only had one choice but to let go.

"Fuck!" I hiss out, quietly as possible after landing into some bushes. Let me just say, its not like the movies or the books. I could feel some blood pouring out of scratches from the sticks. I wince and get back up, almost falling over after putting some pressure on my left foot. I must of landed on it wrong... I'm guessing I sprained it cause it hurts like a bitch.

"Where the fuck did she go?" I hear Jack scream from upstairs.

In just a minute im already in the forest running as fast as I can with a sprained ankle. I could hear people running behind me, crunching leaves and sticks. And they were getting closer. When I finally decided they were way too close for comfort I hid behind the trunk of a _gigantic_ tree trunk. The trunk was bigger then ive ever seen in my life. I panicked when I heard the footsteps behind the tree... And sneaking around it to look to where I was standing... So I grabbed onto a low branch and pulled myself, climbing as high as I could. When I stopped I looked down to Jack and Bunny who were standing where I once stood, confused. Bunny had a gun... Were they really this serious?

"Mate, I swear she just came behind here..." Bunny told Jack, looking more confused then ever.

"Yeah I know, I saw her too... She was limping so she must of got hurt jumping out of the window. She can't of gotten far." Jack answered, nodding his head in thought. "How desperate is she to get away? Seriously! She jumped out of a three story building! Ergh. Lets just find her." And the two walked off.

Jesus... Jack was pissed. I know Carlo has something of theirs but is it really _this_ valuable?

Now to decide what to do from here. Do I stay up here or do I continue to run? Staying up here is safe and all but it's a high risk of being caught.. If they just slightly looked up I would of been caught. So I guess the decision is made.

I slowly climb down the tree, making sure to be careful with my ankle. When I make it to the bottom, I go the opposite direction Jack and Bunny ran off in. For a long while I jogged as fast as I could with my ankle but went to just walking- well limping, as I couldn't ignore the pain. I sigh in relief when I found a small pond. I jogged over to it and washed my dried, bloody scratches from the fall into the bushes. When those were clean... Well cleanish, I stuck my now slightly swollen and bruised ankle into the river. I wince at the stinging sensation which soon subsides into pain relief. I close my eyes and look up into the direction of the sky. I continue on with washing my wounds and drinking some water, not even noticing footsteps behind me.

My eyes widened and I turned to the sound of a cracking branch- I was expecting Jack and Bunny but no... It just_ had_ to be a fucking bear.

I stood up into the shallow pond and slowly backed away from the growling bear. It took a couple steps forward and now stood at the edge of the pond which _terrified_ me.. A small, afraid squeak left my throat. And let me tell you, I don't scare easily. The bear let out a gigantic roar which made me wince and step back, afraid his roar would_ literally_ blow me away. I made it to the other side of the pond when the bear decided to charge. I let out a loud shriek as it ran towards me and closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. Instead 5 loud gunshots came instead. I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see the bear not even 5 feet away from me, dead. Blood started to surround the bear in the water and I jumped out of the pond and fell onto my butt. I looked up to see Jack and Bunny. Bunny had the gun still aimed at the bear but then slowly lowered it, deciding it was really dead.

Bunny looked concerned, while Jack just looked a mixture between angry and worried.

And I don't know which one I like better.

* * *

**_Hours to write, seconds to review._**


	4. Why?

**_I got a anonymous question recently.._**

**_"Lilli_**

**_Tell me this Mary Sue piece of shit is just satire and not REALLY something you are working hard on? "Faith" couldn't possibly be closer to Mary Sue. "Hope"? "Carlo?" Really? There is a check list you should look into before you post this diarrhea. It helps to make a character that isn't fucking perfect. Super pretty, super fast, super great at fighting, super unique name, super awesome friend with super unique name... OH! And she is misunderstood by her family. Awww. Here is a little tip: Don't write your dream of who you want to be into a story. It ALWAYS ends up like shit. Good for you to figure this out now before you waste anymore time on it."_**

**_Mk I don't even know who Mary Sue is but okay... The names that ive used are from sites I looked up to mean something... Carlo, means strong. Faith, means faith. And Hope means Hope, because im making her the hopeful friend and character of the story... _**

**_I've never heard of Mary Sue... You know I would totally be okay with this comment if it was a nice comment telling me what I should improve, not pointing out everything you think is wrong. You are a irrelevant, rude piece of shit and if you don't like it then fuck off because I don't need you commenting on every one of my stories mk._**

**_Screw off, "Troll"_**

**_Mk done, sorry for being a bit rude you guys. And I know Jack is a little OOC but its an AU so..._**

* * *

_**Faiths POV**_

Jack pushed me down the short stairs of the basement and onto the floor.

"Fuck!" I swear in pain.

"I'm already hurt enough, no need to be a dick." I hiss rubbing my shoulder where he applied way too much pressure to on the way back here. Damn did it hurt.

"Maybe if you didn't fucking run off and almost got yourself killed I wouldn't have to do that!" Jack hissed slamming the basement door shut and walked down the stairs. I winced when Jack walked up to me which made Jack take a step back but quickly regained his composure.

"What are you going to do then? Beat me?" I asked angrily. It was like Jack and I were having a staring eye contest. Neither of us refused to back down. That is until Jack turned around and stomped up the stairs.

"So what? I get to live down here for the rest of my life?" I hiss.

"If you didn't run away we wouldn't have to." Jack growled, slamming the door shut behind him.

As soon as the door is closed I start to examine all of my wounds. I pull down the sleeve of my shirt to see where Jack had his hand on me. There were a red, bruised indent on my shoulder that showed the palm of his hand perfectly. I touch it and wince and hiss out in pain, closing my eyes shut for a minute to regain myself. I go over all my other wounds from the beating from The Nightmares and the fall from the window. I slowly get up and test my ankle which has gotten worse since Jack wouldn't let me slow down.

I look up to the basement door as it opened to see Tooth. "Come on. I'm not having our...guest staying down here no matter what Jack says." Tooth tells me, holding out a hand for my to take. I smile lightly in thanks and took Tooth's hand who lead me to the attic. Tooth brings me to my bathroom and takes out the first aid kit in there. She started to pull out some gauze and some alcohol to disinfect the wounds.

We both stopped when we heard Jack yelling downstairs. Tooth winced and placed the stuff onto the counter.

"I'm guessing he found out you aren't there anymore... I have to go deal with him... Just- stay up here. Look, I know how Jack seems right now but really. He's actually a nice guy." Tooth explains before walking out.

I sigh and take a cloth and pour some of the disinfectant onto it. I pull back my sleeve to examine my shoulder. I wince when I hear stomping up the stairs. My guess was correct when Jack stomped into the room but stopped in the doorway when he saw my shoulder.

"I-I did that?" Jack asked. I felt a bit bad for him...

"Yup." I say, popping the P. I place the cloth onto my shoulder but drop it. "Fuck!" I hiss hesitantly placing my hand on my shoulder hoping it would help the pain. Jack quickly came to my side. "Are you all right?" Jack asked, steadying me. Why is he being so... Nice?

"Sit on the counter," Jack ordered picking up the cloth. I sat on the counter and Jack went to dab the towel on me but hesitated for a second. "This might hurt a bit."

I close my eyes and wince at the pain. I bite my lip to try and ignore the pain from my shoulder. When Jack finished with my shoulder he bandaged up my other scratches and open wounds from the beating. We both sat in silence while he helped me... Why was he helping me?

"What about your ankle?" Jack asked when he finally finished.

"How do you know about that?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"We saw you limping." Jack shrugged. Without question I pulled up my pants to reveal my ankle. I winced looking at it. It was purple from the bruising and the swelling has gotten much worse then before. Jack sighed and shook his head before pulling out a roll of bandage to wrap around my foot and ankle. When he did he used two special pins that came with the bandage to finish it off.

When Jack finished he stood up examining the bandage on her ankle before looking up to me to see me staring at him, probably oddly.

"What?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask him, my eyes never leaving his. Jack shrugged.

"Sometimes I take my anger out... Too rough and rude as you see." Jack said, gesturing to my shoulder. "Besides... It isn't your fault you're here. It is your brothers."

We both sat in awkward silence not knowing what else to say.

"Well if im done here," Jack turned and walked out of the bathroom door.

"Wait! You are letting me stay up here?" I ask in disbelief, following him out.

"I'm guessing you aren't jumping out the window with those injuries again... Now be quiet before I change my mind." Even though he wasn't looking at me I knew he was smirking. Jack walked down the steps and closed the latch. But something was different this time.

He didn't lock it.

* * *

_**Hours to write, seconds to review.**_


End file.
